L'androgyne
by lylene
Summary: Lemon : deuxième nuit de noces entre Bella et Edward. Encore une fois, je meuble une ellipse narrative du tome 4 de Stephenie Meyer...


**L'androgyne**

La suite, si l'on peut dire. Deuxième frustration du tome 4 de Stephenie Meyer, l'ellipse de leur deuxième fois. Encore une fois, oui, elle ne pouvait pas mettre un lemon dans un livre pour adolescentes fleur bleue, je le sais bien. Mais du coup, elle se prive de certains éléments qui sont, à mon sens, importants dans la suite de la relation entre Bella et Edward. Et puis bon, j'avais envie de vous tartiner un peu de Platon, en mode guimauve dégoulinante.

Non, et puis même, d'accord, elle n'a pas dû lire Platon, et encore moins Bettelheim, mais bon, quand même, elle manipule des lieux communs… Plus ou moins adroitement. Je pense, ici, au cycle du fiancé-animal.

Pensez au conte de la Belle et la Bête. Non, pas en version Disney, en version Mme Leprince de Beaumont (au pire, si vraiment vous ne voyez pas, ça se trouve sur la Toile, Google is my friend).

En décodé : l'homme n'est qu'un animal sauvage, brutal, issu du chaos primaire… patin couffin. C'est la femme qui permet à l'homme de devenir un être civilisé, lorsqu'elle lui accorde son amour. (Eh oui, les hommes ne seraient rien sans les femmes, c'est bien connu…)

Ça marche assez bien dans le tome 1, puisque Edward passe par les étapes classiques : en bon animal sauvage aux instincts mal dégrossis, il a des pulsions morbides, il est voyeur, il est impuissant (je vous choque ? Je traduis : il est incapable de la toucher), et c'est par le dialogue qu'il arrive à surmonter ses pulsions destructrices (leur premier baiser n'a lieu qu'à la fin d'une journée où il a pu lui expliquer ses instincts morbides, donc mettre à distance le monstre en lui… psychanalyse, mon amie…). Bref, Edward - La Bête, même combat… c'est juste une question de pilosité !

Là où Meyer s'est plantée, à mon avis, c'est chez Bella. En principe, ce n'est pas à elle de virer obsédée sexuelle… Vu que c'est lui le pervers sexuel (refoulé) à tendance obsessionnelle… Et je m'arrêterai là, parce que le coup du Mary Sue, ça plombe tout. Ce qui aurait été le mieux, c'est que Bella permette à Edward de redevenir humain, et pas l'inverse… Aimer permet de s'élever au-dessus de sa condition de mortel, mais l'immortalité est envisagée ici comme une vie maudite, une dégradation… Contradiction interne du message de l'auteur…

Bref, où voulais-je en venir ?

Ah oui, je sais. J'écris des lemons Twilight parce que dans ma tête, c'est la clé de l'humanisation d'Edward.

Voilà, je ne sais pas si j'ai été très claire dans l'annonce de mon projet, mais maintenant vous pouvez lire !

Et Bella pleurait, pleurait, pleurait. Edward ne savait pas quoi faire. Il savait ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout au monde. Il en mourait d'envie, lui aussi. Mais céder une nouvelle fois, c'était la condamner à mort.

Ses sanglots lui déchiraient le cœur. Il détestait être la cause de ses larmes, de son chagrin. Aimer quelqu'un, c'est ne vouloir que son bonheur. Il ne lui apportait que des mauvaises choses.

Elle s'accrocha à lui, avec l'énergie du désespoir. Elle l'embrassa de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme, volant ce qu'elle pouvait obtenir de lui avant qu'il ne la repousse.

Il ne la repoussa pas. Il n'en avait plus la force, ni le courage. Elle l'avait vaincu. Mais il ne voulait pas pour autant la toucher. Les images de Bella, couverte d'hématomes, étaient trop présentes à son esprit. Il la laissa faire.

Sans interrompre leur baiser, il s'allongea sur le dos, obligeant Bella à venir sur lui. Il mourait d'envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de la caresser, mais c'était trop dangereux. Ses poings se crispèrent, ses jointures blanchirent. Il « verrouilla » son esprit et son corps. Contrôle absolu de lui-même, quitte à se statufier une nouvelle fois.

Bella le sentit s'immobiliser. Seules ses lèvres continuaient de remuer. Il acceptait de l'embrasser, mais c'était tout. Ses larmes, qui avaient commencé à se tarir, reprirent de plus belle. Elle interrompit leur baiser. Son murmure ressemblait à une supplique.

- Arrête ça. Par pitié, arrête de me repousser. Je n'en peux plus. Arrête, tu me fais mal. S'il te plaît.

Edward ferma les yeux, et serra les mâchoires. Elle était là, à califourchon sur lui, dans cet ensemble de dentelle noire. La tentation de Saint-Antoine. Sauf que la tentation en question était sa femme, qu'il l'aimait de tout son être, et qu'elle pleurait parce qu'il refusait d'être vraiment son mari. Il ne pouvait pas faiblir. Il ne devait pas faiblir. Les larmes de Bella coulaient sur ses joues, et gouttaient ensuite sur son visage, lui brûlant la peau comme un acide de culpabilité.

Bella se mit à couvrir son corps de baisers. Il sentait ses lèvres chaudes, vivantes, douces, sur sa peau glacée, comme des milliers d'incendies qui enflammaient son corps. Une immolation. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait qu'elle s'arrête, même s'il savait que sa volonté aurait du mal à résister à ce supplice charnel. Il sentit ses lèvres descendre le long de son torse, ses cheveux qui chatouillaient sa peau. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps si elle faisait ça. Il fallait qu'il le lui dise. Qu'il la prie de ne pas le faire. Qu'il la supplie de le laisser en paix.

Le cerveau d'un vampire est beaucoup plus vaste que celui d'un homme. Il peut traiter beaucoup d'informations en même temps. Mais, point commun avec l'espèce humaine, son cerveau avait une tendance inquiétante à se vider de toute pensée à certains moments. Comme maintenant. Il devait parler. Faire une phrase au moins. Sortir un son.

Les mots ne trouvèrent pas le chemin de sa bouche, qui refusait de s'ouvrir. Elle venait de s'emparer de son intimité, et son corps le trahissait. Impossible de nier qu'il la désirait à en mourir. Il n'était plus d'ailleurs en était de réfléchir. La seule et dernière pensée cohérente à laquelle il s'accrochait désormais, c'était : « Contrôle-toi. »

Elle fit durer la torture, encore et encore. Edward n'osait toujours pas bouger. Il ne s'autorisait même pas à se détendre. Elle voulait l'emmener au paradis. Il craignait d'autant plus l'enfer.

Puis il sentit son odeur, à elle. Elle était en train de se préparer elle-même. Des caresses qu'il rêvait de lui faire. Il se sentit devenir fou. Il eut envie de fuir, comme il l'avait fait la première fois qu'elle avait voulu l'embrasser. Mais s'il faisait ça, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. Elle le quitterait. Il la perdrait. La voix de sa raison lui criait que c'était la chose la plus raisonnable à faire. La voix de son amour lui hurlait de ne pas faire ça : ils en mourraient tous les deux de chagrin. Il fallait qu'il tienne, à tout prix.

Enfin, elle s'arrêta. Il inspira profondément, mais n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux. Il perçut cependant le moindre de ses mouvements, et l'imagina sans difficulté. Bella, la dentelle noire dessinant des ombres chinoises sur sa peau pâle, les cheveux détachés flottant sur ses épaules, les yeux brillants de larmes, mais le visage déterminé.

Elle le chevaucha, et il sentit ses petits doigts frêles entourer son sexe. L'instant d'après, il était en elle. Sa chaleur autour de lui. Douloureusement, il parvint à retenir un gémissement de plaisir.

Bella ne bougea plus.

- Edward. Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît.

Il fit non de la tête. Bella pouvait lire sur son visage la douleur que ce refus lui causait. Elle lui caressa les avant-bras, jusqu'à ses poings crispés. Du bout des doigts, par petits cercles concentriques, elle parvint à les obliger à se desserrer. Edward obtempéra. Elle porta alors les mains de son mari à son visage, humide de larmes. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux. Et se détesta encore plus.

Le visage de Bella n'était que tristesse.

- S'il te plaît.

Sa voix était une supplique. La boule dans la gorge d'Edward prit encore plus de place.

- J'ai tellement peur de te faire du mal, Bella, parvint-il à articuler.

- Alors laisse-moi te faire l'amour. Par pitié. Et tu me dis stop quand tu sens que tu perds pied.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle embrassa la paume de ses mains, et les déplaça sur son corps : ses seins, puis ses hanches. Elle les laissa là, et commença à bouger sur lui, en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Elle se pencha un peu en avant, pour être plus près de lui. Les pointes de ses cheveux frôlaient son torse.

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je n'y peux rien, et toi non plus. C'est comme ça. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, et tu m'empêches d'être à toi.

Elle l'embrassa. De nouveau, il sentit des larmes tomber sur son visage.

- Je sais bien que tu me repousses par amour. Je sais bien que tu veux me protéger, parce que tu m'aimes. Je le sais. Je sais que tu agis malgré toi, et que tu fais le contraire de ce que tu voudrais faire, parce que tu m'aimes. Je le sais, Edward. Je t'aime aussi pour ça : tu t'inquiètes plus pour moi que pour toi. Mais Edward, écoute-moi, par pitié. Ça me fait mal que tu me repousses ainsi. Je... J'ai l'impression que c'est parce que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi... Que tu n'as pas envie de moi. Que, je ne sais pas, je... Il y a des tas d'autres filles tellement plus belles, plus intelligentes, plus... Des filles qui mériteraient d'être à ma place. Je mesure la chance que j'ai de t'avoir. Ne te mets pas en colère, je sais que tu ne penses pas tout ça. C'est juste que... j'ai l'impression à chaque fois qu'on me plante une lame de poignard dans le coeur...

Elle l'embrassa, et Edward répondit à son baiser avec douceur. Il ne ferma pas les yeux pour l'embrasser. Il voulait la voir. La voir encore et encore. Elle lui faisait l'amour, elle pleurait, elle lui parlait. Et chacun de ses mots, chacun de ses gestes était un baume apaisant sur les plaies de ses peurs, de sa culpabilité.

- J'ai l'impression que tu m'amputes d'une partie de moi-même. Tu fais partie de moi, Edward. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Et moi aussi, je suis une partie de toi. Quand nous avons fait l'amour, j'ai... j'étais complète. J'avais l'impression d'être avec toi, en toi. Toute notre vie, nous n'avons de cesse de chercher notre moitié. Je t'ai trouvé, Edward. Ma vie a un sens maintenant. C'est toi. Juste toi. Quand tu te refuses à moi, pour ma propre sécurité, c'est ma vie qui perd son sens. Je n'existe plus. Je ne suis plus rien sans toi. J'ai tellement souffert de ton absence. J'étais morte à moi-même, tous ces longs mois. Pitié, je ne veux pas mourir de cette façon une nouvelle fois. Tue-moi si c'est comme ça. Sans toi, je n'y arriverai pas. Je n'ai plus la force de me battre pour vivre, pour exister sans toi.

Ses larmes perlaient au coin des yeux d'Edward. Grâce à ses larmes à elle, il pleurait. Ce qu'elle lui avouait, c'était ce qui lui déchirait le coeur depuis toujours. Ils étaient la moitié d'un tout. Faire l'amour avec elle, c'était devenir un être unique, parfait. L'androgyne.

Mais il n'avait pas d'âme. L'androgyne, c'était elle. Elle qui lui offrait la moitié de son âme. Un sacrifice qu'il ne pouvait accepter.

- Bella... Je t'aime. Je t'aime au point d'en avoir mal de ne pas être toi.

Abandonnant ses résolutions de ne pas la toucher, il la prit dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de la sentir contre elle. Un besoin de tendresse, d'amour, de compassion. Besoin d'aide au milieu d'une mer de détresse.

- Je n'ai vécu jusqu'à présent que pour t'attendre. Je ne vis que pour t'aimer. Tu es toute ma vie, Bella, et tu le sais. Je ne veux vivre que pour te faire l'amour, encore, et encore, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais j'ai tellement peur de te faire mal. Que mon désir de toi ne te tue. Je ne peux pas contrôler l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Bella, j'ai eu tellement peur de t'avoir brisée, l'autre nuit. J'ai eu tellement peur que tu aies sombré dans l'inconscience à cause de tes blessures. J'ai cru que je t'avais brisé les os. J'ai cru... J'ai failli te tuer, Bella. J'ai tellement peur de te perdre.

Les larmes de Bella coulaient des yeux d'Edward. Ils ne pouvaient détourner leurs regards l'un de l'autre. Leurs corps bougeaient lentement, comme une respiration, douce et calme. Les doigts du jeune homme jouèrent avec les cheveux de la jeune femme. Il sourit.

- Ce que moi je ne comprends pas, c'est comment toi tu peux m'aimer. Tu es une femme, un ange, la Déesse de l'amour. Tu t'abaisses à aimer un maudit. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, si ce n'est un coeur froid comme la pierre. Même pas d'âme.

Bella se redressa, obligeant Edward à desserrer son étreinte, et se figea, l'air furieux.

- Arrête ça tout de suite. Tu as une âme.

- Non Bella. Je n'en ai pas. Je n'en ai plus.

- Alors tu ne peux pas aimer. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer. Tu joues la comédie pour t'amuser.

La voix de Bella s'était faite froide, son regard dur. Edward les reçut comme un coup de couteau dans son coeur.

- Comment peux-tu douter un seul instant de mes sentiments à ton égard ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée, bouleversée.

- Je n'en doute pas, Edward. C'est toi qui doutes. C'est ce que je veux te faire comprendre. Où est le siège des sentiments ?

- Le coeur, répondit-il instantanément.

- Le tien est froid. Donc tu ne m'aimes pas. Mauvaise réponse, enchaîna-t-elle.

- Le cerveau ?

- Alors notre amour ne serait que le fruit de quelques neurones déficients et d'une bonne dose d'hormones et de phéromones ? C'est triste. D'autant plus triste que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Même quand tu étais à des kilomètres de moi. Une autre idée ?

- Les doigts de pieds ? Dit-il en souriant.

Elle secoua la tête, l'air faussement exaspéré. Il venait de désamorcer leur conflit avec humour. Elle l'embrassa, et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

- Tu sais ce que je crois ?

- Si je pouvais lire tes pensées, je saurais répondre à ta question... Dis-moi.

- Je crois que le siège de nos sentiments les plus purs sont dans notre âme. Si tu aimes, si tu es capable d'aimer, d'avoir de la compassion, de la pitié, alors tu as une âme. C'est ton amour pour moi qui te donne une âme, Edward. Tu ne me voles rien. Tu viens juste agrandir mon âme en y emménageant. C'est comme si nos deux âmes étaient des maisons mitoyennes. Nous venons juste de faire tomber la cloison. Maintenant nous vivons dans une grande villa confortable et lumineuse.

Edward rit, et l'embrassa.

- J'adore tes métaphores immobilières. Et Alcibiade aurait apprécié ta version du mythe de l'androgyne1.

- Convaincu, au moins ?

Le sourire et le bonheur qu'elle lut sur son visage fut la meilleure réponse. Il l'embrassa.

- Tu veux bien faire tomber la cloison maintenant ? Suggéra-t-elle.

Edward la regarda gravement. Bella craignit un instant de devoir tout reprendre à zéro.

- D'accord. Mais je dois te demander une chose, Bella. Une seule.

- Laquelle ?

- Empêche-moi de te faire du mal, Bella. Apprends-moi à t'aimer sans te blesser.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, et lui fit l'amour.

- Ferme les yeux, murmura-t-elle.

Il obtempéra malgré lui. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin de voir, d'évaluer les risques. Se priver de la vue, c'était laisser le champ libre à ses autres sens. Et laisser son odorat prendre le contrôle n'était vraiment pas la meilleure chose à faire. Il sentit son souffle à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

Elle allait l'embrasser.

Elle n'en fit rien, mais se pencha jusqu'à frôler son oreille.

- Parle-moi. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens. Dis-moi tout ce qui te passe par la tête.

- Ta peau est douce. Ton corps est chaud, vivant. Je peux sentir les mèches de tes cheveux sur mon torse de pierre. Je peux sentir chacun de tes cheveux caresser ma peau... Tes doigts sont dans mes cheveux. Ils... ils dessinent de tous petits cercles. Ils... ils m'aident à me sentir plus calme. Tu rougis...

- Eh, on ne triche pas ! Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Je ne triche pas. La température de tes joues vient d'augmenter.

Elle sentait son corps de pierre se détendre doucement. Il commençait à l'accompagner dans sa danse, douce, lente, profonde. Elle retint un gémissement. Pas encore. Il fallait qu'elle garde le contrôle. Jusqu'à un certain point. Elle commençait déjà à sentir des tensions dans son corps. Le désir s'emparait d'elle progressivement.

- Et moi ? Comment c'est... en moi ?

Sa voix était à peine audible. Edward résista à l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Il ne savait pas où elle comptait les emmener, mais il lui faisait confiance. Prendre conscience du corps de Bella, c'était devenir Bella. C'était abandonner le monstre. Il se concentra.

- C'est... chaud. C'est très doux. Très agréable. C'est serré, mais en même temps, il y a de la place. Tu es partout autour de moi. Je...

Un sourire lui échappa. Bella ne dit rien, attendant qu'il poursuive.

- Je me sens chez moi.

- Bienvenue à la maison, alors, répondit-elle doucement.

- C'était ton idée de la villa confortable ?

Son sourire se faisait à chaque instant plus large. Il allait finir par ouvrir les yeux. Ce n'était pas encore le moment. Prudemment, elle posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son mari, qui cessa aussitôt de parler.

Progressivement, les mains d'Edward se firent plus fermes autour des hanches de Bella, et il ondula avec elle. Le sang lui monta aussitôt à la tête, et elle ouvrit la bouche, à la recherche d'air. Elle soupira, et ferma les yeux. Edward ouvrit les siens. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il la voie.

Cambrée sur lui, ses mains posées sur son torse, elle semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à prendre appui sur lui. Ses cheveux ondulaient au rythme de leur danse, cachant et dévoilant tour à tour la pâle lueur de la peau de son visage.

Il n'était pas assez près d'elle à son goût. Il se redressa, prenant appui sur ses coudes. Bella sentit ce mouvement, et ouvrit les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent. Elle continua à lui faire l'amour, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Son regard le transperçait. Elle avait tout pouvoir sur lui. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa. À sa grande surprise, elle sentit la langue d'Edward qui invitait la sienne à jouer2. Elle répondit à son baiser avec gratitude. Sa main remonta en frôlant le torse d'Edward, et vint se poser doucement sur sa mâchoire, les doigts touchant ses cheveux, sa nuque. Son autre main vint prendre appui sur son dos. Doucement, sans rompre leur étreinte, ils roulèrent sur le côté. Elle en profita pour enserrer la taille d'Edward avec ses jambes. Ils étaient de nouveau collés l'un à l'autre. Edward lui fit mille baisers sur le visage, les oreilles, les yeux, le nez, la bouche. Puis il recula un peu son visage, pour la voir. Elle garda les yeux fermés.

- Et toi ? Dis-moi à quoi tu penses. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens. J'aimerais tellement être dans ton esprit...

- Mon ventre est brûlant. Je peux te sentir en moi, avec exactitude. Chaque fois que tu recules, je te perds, tu laisses comme un vide en moi. Chaque fois que tu avances, tu deviens une partie de moi. Lorsque tu es tout au fond de moi, il y a cette pression, cette tension, presque douloureuse à force d'être là. Comme si nous allions... fusionner ? Je ressens comme... comme des ondes, qui se propagent dans tout mon corps. De plus en plus fortes. Jusqu'à ma tête. Il y a ces étoiles. Je perds pied, et seules tes mains sur moi, ta peau contre la mienne, me permettent de rester ici, avec toi. Je ne veux pas faire le voyage seule. Pas sans toi.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et rencontra les siens. Il lui sourit. Cette fois, elle put lire la confiance sur ses traits.

Toujours avec une infinie douceur, ils roulèrent, et il se positionna sur elle. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou, et le regarda dans les yeux.

Enfin, il lui faisait l'amour. Elle leva ses jambes en crochet, pour s'offrir pleinement à lui. Il réagit instantanément, et leur étreinte se fit plus enflammée. Bella ferma les yeux, et s'abandonna enfin au plaisir, perdant tout contrôle sur son propre corps, sur sa voix, sur son souffle. Ses bras retombèrent sur les draps, cherchant un appui. Elle eut à peine conscience qu'Edward se redressait.

Il fallait qu'il la voie. Il était partagé entre le désir de la serrer contre elle et le besoin de la regarder. Il avait peur de la serrer trop fort, et prit donc le parti de la voir.

Ce morceau de tissu l'en empêchait. En-dessous battait le coeur de Bella. Il voulait le voir battre, pulser à même sa peau. Il battait tellement fort, tellement vite ! Les battements du cœur de Bella créaient un rythme entêtant, qu'il voulait suivre d'instinct. Harmonie du monde. Ce bout de tissu était de trop.

Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de l'avoir voulu, mais bientôt, il fut dans ses mains, en piteux état.

La lumière de la lune et les ombres jouaient sur la peau pâle du ventre de Bella, ondulant avec eux. Il sentit la température du corps de la jeune femme monter. Il ressentit la tension dans son ventre. Il ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur les ondes qui envahissaient son corps depuis son ventre. De plus en plus fortes. De plus en plus rapprochées. Il se prépara.

Une onde plus forte que les autres les submergea. Cette fois encore, il sentit une pulsation dans sa poitrine. Il ne s'arrêta pas. Une deuxième onde, encore plus forte.

Nouvelle pulsation.

Son coeur allait-il repartir pour de bon ?

Il ne fut pas à l'origine de la troisième onde, qui se transforma en un spasme violent. Bella cria.

Douleur ou plaisir ?

Edward se sentit venir à son tour. Il fallait qu'il s'agrippe à quelque chose. Vite.

Eclair blanc. Aveugle.

Il se sentit partir en avant.

Ses mains attrapèrent quelque chose de dur, qui n'était pas Bella.

Le rouge. Il fallait qu'il se redresse, qu'il recule. Maintenant.

La pulsion vampirique était là, attendait son heure, mais en fut pour ses frais. La tête de lit en bois massif s'envola.

Edward retrouva la vue, et s'effondra sur Bella, ayant juste le temps de se rattraper pour ne pas l'écraser.

Son souffle était complètement erratique. Son pouls irrégulier. Son front nimbé de sueur. Mais il lut le bonheur à l'état pur sur son visage.

Cette fois, ils avaient réussi.

Il se retira d'elle, doucement, et plaça sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, qui l'enlaça tendrement. Il ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur les battements du coeur de Bella, qui se calmaient progressivement. Son souffle devint plus régulier.

Elle s'était endormie.

Il avait réussi à combattre le monstre jusqu'au bout.

Non. Pas lui. Cette victoire, c'était la sienne.

À elle.

Enlacé tout contre elle, respirant son odeur, écoutant son coeur, sentant chaque goutte de sang qui circulait dans son corps, il se rendit compte que le vampire en lui avait capitulé. Il n'exigeait plus rien. Sa gorge ne le brûlait plus. Il n'avait pas soif.

Il venait de passer de l'autre côté de la barrière. Le monstre qui menaçait Bella venait de mourir en lui. Désormais, il n'aurait plus peur de lui faire l'amour.

Elle venait de faire de lui un homme.

1 Pour les intéressés, le mythe de l'Androgyne se trouve dans _Le Banquet_, de Platon.

2 Oui, je sais, c'est un French kiss, et à part en France, c'est assez peu répandu. Mais zut alors, le baiser du poisson rouge, je trouve ça nul…


End file.
